


Emma Swan: A Mandalorian

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Emma Swan, Bounty Hunter is hired to do a job for the Queen of the Black Kingdom not knowing that it will be more personal than she initially thought.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is a short story might be two to three chapters.
> 
> Few things before you start reading:  
> -Mandalorians exist in this version of the Enchanted Forest.  
> -Both Magic and Advanced Technology exist together.  
> -Everything is the same is was in the show with the little advanced tech here and there.  
> -It's Star Wars esque.  
> Enjoy...

**Emma Swan: A Mandalorian**

**Chapter 1**

**The Enchanted Forest…**

**Castletown…**

A door in the cantina opened and in walked a figure in red Mandalorian armor. She is known in circles as Emma Swan, a Bounty Hunter who always gets the job done. She ordered a drink and sat down at the bar, removing her helmet revealing long blonde hair, and piercing green eyes.

The bartender handed Emma her drink, “Thank you,” the bounty hunter simply said before taking a sip.

Then someone came to sit next to her, “Emma Swan, the Bounty Hunter, you don’t look like much.”

“Is there a point to this or are you trying to prove your man hood?” Emma shot back.

The man then slapped the drink out of her hand and said “Listen B---” the man was unable to finish his sentence as Emma punched the guy in the face and flipped him over and her WESTER-35 blaster pistol right at his face.

“I’d say this conversation is over right?” she asked with an edge in her voice that would make even the strongest tremble.

The a$$hole nodded, and Emma took all his credits out of his pocket, “Drinks are on him!” the man then left the Cantina running as fast as he could. Emma holstered her weapon and sat back down at the bar where another drink was waiting for her.

“That was impressive,” another man said.

“What do you want?” Emma asked as she sipped her drink not looking at the man.

“It’s not about what I want, it’s about what her Majesty, Queen Regina wants,” the man said.

“Talk.”

“The Queen is looking for someone with skills that you possess to do a job for her.”

“What is the job?” Emma asked.

“The Queen would like to discuss it in person, a carriage is waiting outside if you’ll follow me.”

Emma left money for the drink as well as a tip for the bartender, put her helmet back on and followed the man outside to the waiting carriage.

Emma entered and sat down with the head of the Queen’s guard across from her. “Who are you?” she asked.

“Graham Humbert, you?” Graham said.

“Emma,” she replied.

“Do you have a last name Emma?”

“You don’t need to know,” Emma replied.

“Alright, you know you don’t need to wear the helmet in here.”

Emma didn’t talk for the rest of the ride to the palace. She was taken to the Queen’s chambers and let in, Graham followed her. “Your Majesty the Bounty Hunter you requested,” he said.

“Thank you Graham leave us,” Regina said entering from the fresher in a beautiful black dress.

“Your Majesty,” Graham said bowing before exiting the room.

Emma stood there in awe of the Queen’s beauty, “You have a job for me your Majesty,” Emma said.

“Please call me Regina,” Regina replied, “My son Henry has been captured by a group known as the Merry Men led by—"

“Robin Locksley”

“You know them?”

“I’ve heard of them in passing, only they would be so bold to kidnap the child of the Queen of this land,” Emma replied, “Do you have a picture of him, so I know who I’m looking for?”

“Yes of course,” Regina replied, picking up a small holographic device, she pressed the button on the side and Henry’s face popped up.

When Emma saw the visage of the ten-year-old boy her eyes widened under her helmet when she saw Henry’s face. “It can’t be,” Emma said as she took off her helmet.

Regina saw Emma’s green eyes, “You’re Henry’s birth mother,” she said.

“I thought he was dead, my village was attacked ten years ago, my parents were taking him to safety, I wasn’t able to find him,” Emma said tearing up knowing her son was alive, “Regina I promise you I will get Henry back to you,” the conviction in her voice told Regina that the Bounty Hunter would do whatever it took to save the boy.

“I’ll hold you to that Emma,” Regina said handing her the small Holo-device to remind her of what she’s fighting for.

“Thank you, for giving him a home and keeping him safe.”

“I love Henry with all my heart, he’s my everything.”

Emma left the castle more determined than ever to save Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma begins her search for Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone thank you for waiting, here is the second chapter.

Emma rode her speeder bike to where Henry was abducted from, she looked around the remains of a burnt carriage caught her eye. Then she noticed tracks, they were still fresh. She followed them until the trail ran out. She accessed the thermal setting on her helmet to see if she could pick up any residual heat signatures.

Then she noticed someone hiding in a tree, she drew her pistol and fired a shot into the man’s shoulder causing him to fall to the ground in front of Emma.

The man groaned in pain as Emma approached and placed her foot on the wound causing him to scream in pain, “The only way the pain stops is if you tell me where your crew took the boy.”

“Like I’d tell you anything, I can do this all day,” the guy said, and Emma ground her foot into the wound.

“The boy, where is he?!” she asked.

“The camp is to the west straight ahead over the hill.”

Emma looked into the direction he was pointing, “Thank you for your co-operation,” Emma said aiming her pistol at the man’s head.

“Wait you said you’d let me—” and Emma shot him in the head before he could finish his sentence.

Emma headed east through the Sherwood Forest, soon enough she saw lights in the distance. She climbed and ran across the trees. Once she got a good vantage point she took out her binoculars and surveyed the camp. She caught a glimpse of Henry, he was being held in a tent that she deduced to be Robin’s personal tent. “Hang in there kid,” Emma said. When the fire in the center of the camp died down and the guards started their patrol, Emma made her move. With her Vibro knife in hand she sneaked through the camp, taking out guards and hiding the bodies to the best of her ability.

Of course, every plan eventually goes awry when she’s spotted. Not wasting any time, she took out WESTER-36 and fired waking up the entire camp. Emma took out Robin’s gang left and right, she used one as a shield and shot two more thugs. She then kicked the guy she was using in front of her and shot him in the head. She flipped another thug over, shot an approaching one and then shot the one on the ground. All the thugs were taken out, Emma saw no sign of Robin, so she kept her guard up as she approached his tent.

Emma entered the tent and was attacked from behind by Robin, dropping her blaster. “Figured the Queen would send a Mandalorian to save her little Prince,” Robin said in a smug tone, Emma was in a choke hold, she elbowed him several times in the side as hard as she could, the force was enough to get out of the hold. Emma followed up with a punch to Robin’s face, and a kick sending him out of the tent, the fist fight continued until Robin made one last charge. Within the blink of an eye Emma took out her knife and threw it hitting Robin dead center in the head, killing him instantly.

Emma grabbed her knife, cleaned it and returned it to its sheath. She then re-entered the tent and saw her son, afraid in the corner. Emma approached slowly, “Stay away,” Henry said fear evident in his voice.

“It’s okay kid, you’re safe, your mother sent me,” Emma said taking off her helmet, to calm the boy down.

“Who are you?” Henry asked.

“My name is Emma and I’m here to take you home,” Emma replied, putting her helmet back on and holding out her hand for him to take. He took her hand and she picked him up, shielding him from the dead bodies strewn throughout the camp. She got back to her Speeder bike and placed Henry behind her, “Hold on tight Henry,” he did as he was told, and wrapped his arms around her.

Emma made it to the Castle and when she shut the bike down she looked back at Henry and he was sound asleep. She picked him up and carried him inside.

Regina felt relief wash over her when she saw Emma carrying her little prince in her arms. She took Henry into her arms and his eyes opened and he embraced his mother and Regina gladly returned his affection. “Miss Swan, will you please wait in my chambers while I put Henry to bed,” Regina said while beginning to leave the room.

Emma went to the Queen’s chambers and waited, she stood on the balcony, the setting sun reflecting in her helmet’s visor. A few minutes later Regina walked in and closed the doors to her chambers and locking it. “Thank you for waiting,” Regina said, and Emma turned to look at her.

“How is he?” Emma asked.

“He’s fine, the doctor didn’t find any injuries aside from a few bruises,” Regina said.

“I guess I’ll take my payment then,” Emma replied.

“How about you stay here for a while, let Henry get to know his birth mother.”

“Does he know?”

“Yes, he couldn’t explain it, but he felt something that made him assume you were his birth mother, I told him you were.”

“I can’t,” Emma said her voice breaking as tears began to form, tears that Regina couldn’t see because of the helmet.

“Why not?” Regina asked as she approached the Bounty Hunter.

“Because he’s the reason I wear this helmet, and I only take it off for those I allow in my heart, and due to the pain of losing Henry in the chaos when my village was attacked, I had nothing, I couldn’t be the mother he needed and, when I saw how much you cared about him I knew that he was in safe hands,” Emma said her sorrow becoming more evident in her voice.

“Emma,” Regina said softly, “You saved our son from terrible people,” Regina placed her hands on, Emma’s shoulders when Emma didn’t stop her she continued, “What I am asking Emma is will you allow Henry and I into your heart?”

Regina slowly took off Emma’s helmet her long blonde hair coming down her green eyes staring at her, tears coming down her cheeks, Regina wiped them away with her thumbs Emma let out a deep breath. Before Emma could comprehend anything else Regina kissed her, Emma just let herself get lost in the kiss, Regina’s soft lips caressing her’s. Regina helped Emma out of her armor, kissing her neck. Emma helped Regina out of her clothes, and she pushed Emma down to the bed. Regina kissed her way up Emma’s body, kissing every scar until finally reaching her lips. They made love the entire night, Emma slept in the arms of the Queen.

“So will you stay?” Regina asked.

“Yes, I will,” Emma answered, and she kissed Regina passionately before relaxing in her arms.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I may or may not expand on this AU in the future. 
> 
> This was written mostly to convey my excitement for Mandalorian Season Two, which is a few months away with one of my favorite characters Ashoka Tano finally making her Live-action debut with actress Rosario Dawson in the role, I think she'll do a great job, and of course the return of Temuerra Morrison as the one and only Boba Fett, so if you're as excited as I am please let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Also I just want to say that Jon Favreau is a genius, I've been a big fan of him since the first Iron Man and what he has been able to accomplish with the Mandalorian, Lion King, and Jungle Book is simply amazing. I hope he goes the extra mile and directs a Star Wars movie in the future. He and Dave Filoni are a great team and I cannot wait to see what they do in the future, be it Star Wars related or something just as amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below and stay safe out there everyone.


End file.
